


It takes one to know one

by rilina



Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008), Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, crossover conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou takes a detour on one of his trips to the mortal world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oyceter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oyceter).



> A brief crossover conversation, per oyceter's request.

The premier's fan waves carelessly as he considers the prisoner standing before him. "Your sudden appearance has caused quite an uproar in my troops."

"No cause for concern. I'm only passing through."

"Many Wei spies have said the same."

"I only seek peaches for a certain monkey of my acquaintance. Small boys and their appetites, you know." The stranger smiles in an entirely untrustworthy manner. "Though if I was a spy, I might concern myself with your choice of formations. Quite inefficient."

The premier recognizes his own weapons being turned against him and is amused despite himself. But he only says, "Bold words, for a man in your position. But perhaps we could arrange a small challenge. Your freedom versus my formations. But what should my personal forfeit be, should they fail?"

The stranger shrugs. "I am not one to haggle. Even a minor souvenir of my sojourn in your pleasant company would be more than generous."

Kongming is not fooled for one moment; he has been tracking the stranger's green gaze from the beginning. "Then the smallest of trifles," he says, sharing his own dangerous smile. "My fan."


End file.
